Blessings Come in Disguise
by TwinEnigma
Summary: In which Sasuke and Karin try to work together. Pre Shippuden. SasuKarin. Minor making out


**Blessings Come in Disguise**

_By TwinEnigma_

Warnings/Codes: Noes! Making out!

AN: Inspired by the Dr. Who episode "The Doctor's Daughter".

I do not own Naruto or it's characters; I do this for fun and make no money from it.

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke was stuck in Orochimaru's South base under the supervision of Karin, the base commander. Orochimaru and Kabuto were conducting their experiments upstairs and the fifteen year-old wanted little part of it, so they had ordered him here to assist her.

Sasuke _bored._ His eyes wandered over the file boxes and medical equipment for the third time in as many minutes. This place was a mess and the machines crammed in here were ancient and foreign to him, but Karin seemed to know what she was looking for. She methodically checked off the list Orochimaru had given her, pointedly ignoring Sasuke as she went.

He smirked as she turned her back to him: she was still covering for her embarrassing slip earlier when she was healing him. Girls were so predictable.

Karin cursed under her breath, leaned forward across a gurney to read a small label on one of the boxes, and then groaned, reaching for the box.

His throat suddenly went very dry and he felt heat rush across his cheeks. He coughed to try and clear his throat, pointedly looking away from her. Stupid girls with their stupid porny moaning and their _stupid_ hotpants.

It was criminal, really.

Karin turned, looking at him over her shoulder and blushed, apparently realizing what it must have looked like to him.

They stared at each other.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was attempting to tear her shirt off with his teeth and she was trying her hardest to tear off his shirt and simultaneously smother his face and neck in kisses. He managed to tug the zipper of her shirt down and she hesitated, drawing back just enough to search his face. He gave her a smirk and she responded with vigor, jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist. The action propelled him backwards, against one of the ancient machines.

"I think I hit a switch," he managed between kisses, putting a hand on the machine to steady himself. Shifting their position a little, he moved his hand and felt for the switch.

"Shut up," Karin said, kissing him. "It's all junk anyway."

He flipped the switch back as continued kissing her, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Junk or not, he didn't want one of these machines activating with him on top of it like this.

She moaned – oh man, that moan was heavenly – and greedily pulled him closer as he wiped the blood off with his free hand and licked his lips.

Sasuke put his hand down on the machine to steady them again. Suddenly, it slipped straight down and something stung his hand. He jerked his hand back, frowning a little at the bead of blood on his finger.

"You should be more careful, dumbass," Karin said, pulling his finger to her mouth to kiss it. The action was completely fascinating for all the wrong reasons. "This junk's old. I may have to give you a tetanus shot."

"Later," he said, pulling her face closer and spinning them around so her back was to the machine. He leaned forward, trailing kisses and bites down her throat.

"Ow," she hissed, wiggling. "Damn it. I scratched myself on this thing."

"We're even, then," he said, looking down at her as he contemplated how to go about removing that bra of hers.

The machine beneath them hummed.

In an instant, Sasuke and Karin were on the other side of the room, eyeing the thing warily as they tried to quickly fix their clothes.

The cables running from the machine sparked and a seemingly unconnected archway that had been leaning against the wall lit up brightly before a red-headed adult male walked out of it, naked as a baby.

Sasuke reached for his sword, pushing Karin behind him with his other hand.

The man noticed them and smiled brightly.

"Hi, dad! Hi, mom!"

Karin choked and sputtered.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

* * *

The man – Sasuke refused to call him his _child,_ as he was clearly physically older than him, if a little childlike – was now clothed in a spare set of medical scrubs and currently studying his surroundings with interest. This was _not_ what he had in mind when he said he'd wanted to revive his clan.

"Found it!" Karin said from the other side of the room, holding up a scroll triumphantly.

Sasuke raised his head. "What's it say?"

"It's a relic found at about the end of the second Great Ninja War," Karin said, narrowing her eyes at the text. She adjusted her glasses and squinted. "They discovered it was designed to take genetic samples and recombine them into adult, able-bodied pre-programmed soldiers. They buried it away in a secret storehouse to prevent it from being used or stolen by the warring nations. Nearest I can figure, Orochimaru found the storehouse, moved everything in it here and didn't get around to playing with any of this stuff."

Sasuke stared at the man for a moment and then looked back at her. "We need to get rid of that thing before Orochimaru realizes what it can do."

Karin nodded.

"What about me?" the man asked, whining a little.

Sasuke sighed. "We'll think of something."


End file.
